epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/ERB Wiki RPG V0.1 (Ye, time to play)
Yeah, I've been secretly working on this for the past week so i can finally give Version 0.1 out (none of this 0.0 bullshit). It's been a while but I've finally started this back up and hopefully afer this demo youll be wanting the rest of the game, I'm sorta just copying Nail at this point in terms on blogs and stuff so I'm not completely sure what to do next, we'll see. ERB Wiki RPG V0.01 Download Link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/we7i7wwicydnb49/ERB_Wiki__RPG.exe Hopefully this download won't give you viruses (It really really shouldn't, I swear I did the same shit as Nail) so dont't worry about that, I have to start explaining the game. Controls Ok so the beggining of the game give you sort of an idea how to play the game, but I'm still gunna go through everything. Moving is obviously controlled by the arrow keys (not WASD). The action button for everything (speaking, choosing, interacting, fighting) is the Space Bar. To Open your menu and to go 'back' is the 'Esc' key, so if you're in your menu and want to get out, press 'Esc'. 'X' also opens the menu but I found that out 10 minutes ago so do with that what you will. In-Game Stuff Now let's talk about the Menu. Save obviously saves. Items is for healing purposes, inside Items is also Key Items but you cant physically use that. Equipment is to switch out your characters weapons and armor, there are many different weapons in the game and a few different pieces of armor too, as of right now all weapons only difference is damage as well as armor is with defense. Status is useless for the most part. I highly encourage that you do not use Formation, Bantha is always meant to be leading the group (if you have one) and putting a follower in front changes no dialouge and just isn't correct. If you really want to have a follower lead, go ahead, just dont expect anything special. Game End is exactly what you think. Make sure you save. Mistakes If you know me, I ain't perfect, I've played this game 10 times now but I've probably missed countless spelling errors, so I encourage you, if you see any, to tell me in the comments but try not to be snarky about it, the typing on RPG Maker can be a bitch sometimes. If you walk through any walls let me know. Any glitches or mistakes. LET ME KNOW, I can fix it for the next Version. Aight, Done That's about it, I hope you all enjoy the RPG, I hope that damn link actual works, and if you don't see yourself don't worry, you'll appear eventually. Thanks for reading guys, thanks for waiting and have fun :) (Hope I didn't fuck anything up) I ALSO HIGHLY ENCOURAGE GAMEPLAY VIDEOS OR PICTURES Updates Since This Blog * Removed Jail Guared * Removed DWAS * Fixed many walk-through walls * Added new Area (Cave) * Added new Area (Green Plains) * Added new Area (Tent) * Gave DWAS different role Category:Blog posts